It is increasingly fashionable to have hair with a different color on the terminal end portion or hair segments furthest from the scalp. The hair can be darker on top and lighter near the ends or vice versa. For a more dramatic look, the end portion of the hair can be vibrantly colored with colors such as blue, lavender, pink, green, orange, etc. This look is often achieved by dying or color processing the end portions of a person's hair with vibrant colored dye. However, color processing the hair is a semi-permanent or permanent process, when in fact the person may only want the colored hair to last for a day.
Hair extensions and wigs are known. Hair extensions are lengths of hair attachable to a user's head to make the user's hair appear either fuller, longer or add color. Wigs likewise can be used to change the appearance of the user's hair.
The current invention provides a process for creating transitory colored hair for hair extensions and wig hair which overcomes the forgoing disadvantages of the above mentioned hair color processing issues.